


Infidget Week 2020

by OttWACon (FenrirDarkWolf)



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Gay, Infidget Week 2020, M/M, lots of angst and fluff, trigger warning for mentions of sexual abuse/rape in Day 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26338411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FenrirDarkWolf/pseuds/OttWACon
Summary: Stories written for Infidget Week 2020.None of these stories are related, they're all standalone oneshots.
Relationships: Avatar | Custom Hero (Sonic Forces) & Infinite (Sonic the Hedgehog), Avatar | Custom Hero (Sonic Forces)/Infinite (Sonic the Hedgehog)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	1. Day 1: AU/Species Swap

**Author's Note:**

> Technically this is a role swap as opposed to a species swap, but…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Story 1: I will Save You

“Finn, be careful…” Amy said over the transceiver, worry evident in her voice.

The jackal looked forward, his blue and yellow eyes fixated on a blur in the distance of the city. Peering closer, Finn saw a red wolf come into view, floating and surrounded by a mass of red cubes, a triangular gem affixed to his chest.

“Gadge…” Finn said to himself, clutching the hilt of his Wispon blade.

“Finn, do you see him? The Phantom Wolf?” Knuckles asked him. Finn confirmed that he did, and that he was going to move closer. “Finn, you’ll get yourself killed doing that!” the echidna exclaimed.

Finn didn’t care about what they thought, not in the slightest. The Phantom Wolf, Gadget, he was Finn’s problem to deal with.

The jackal fired a grapple at the building that The Phantom Wolf was floating over. Climbing up the building, he was brought face-to-face with him.

“Gadge…” Finn said softly to him. The wolf’s eyes were obscured by the red tint of his glasses, but Finn knew he was staring at him.

“Gadge.. how did it come to this?” Finn said, pulling out his blade. The wolf looked at him blankly, and started to laugh. ‘That’s just like him,’ Finn though, Gadget was pretty much mute, always had been.

The Phantom Wolf shot red cubes at Finn, who dodged them and slashed at them with his sword. “Gadge… Gadget, are you there?” Finn asked him, frantically dodging the blows that the wolf was throwing at him.

Despite his dodging, the wolf caught him, forcing him to the ground, pinning him down with an illusory hand. “Gadget please…” Finn said softly, quiet enough that he didn’t even know if The Phantom Wolf, let alone Gadget, heard him. “I know you’re in there Gadge…”

The Phantom Wolf stood over the helpless jackal, and glared down at him coldly. He lifted a hand, a second illusion appearing, a blade, pointed directly at Finn’s heart.

“Gadget… Gadge, it’s me, Finn. I know… I know you’re in there!” The wolf hesitated for a moment, scrunching his eyes down at Finn, before they widened slightly. Both illusions disappeared as Gadget clutched his head, screaming in pain.

Finn watched in horror for a few short seconds before making his move. “I will save you Gadge!” he said, before holding his sword out in front of him and colliding with the ruby on the wolf’s chest, cracking it.

The Phantom Wolf roared in pain, before disappearing in a flash, leaving Finn there utterly alone. “Gadget…” Finn said to no one. “Gadget you saved me… Now I’ll save you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: If you're wondering the move Finn's doing is based off of Flash Step, a move from Kingdom Hearts 2 and 3)


	2. Day 2: Medieval/Fairy Tale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Story 2: The Boy Who Fits the Mask

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shhh, I’m a little late, pls forgive  
> This isn't GREAT, but I liked it..

Once upon a time, a young jackal was born to a loving couple. This jackal, named Finn, grew up for sixteen years under the love and care of his parents. Until his mother caught a horrible flu, and died a month later.

In an attempt to preserve his family, his father married a woman who at first seemed kind and loving, and had two children, one boy, one girl, who were playful and energetic.

Finn’s life was well until he turned seventeen, and his father succumbed to the same illness his mother did. Then did his stepmother and her children show their true, wicked ways. The assumed total control of the household, reducing Finn to a mere servant in his own home, lest he was subject to their punishments.

On the eve of his 18th birthday, Finn was scrubbing the foyer. His long, white hair was ratted and mangled, his eyes, one yellow, one blue, were puffy with tears and tiredness. He looked up as there was a knock on the door.

Opening the door, he peered out to see a messenger from the castle up the hill. Finn would often spend long hours looking at that castle, wondering what it was like there.

“Hello?” Finn said, his voice rough. “Hello kind sir, we are inviting all people of the kingdom to the price’s masquerade ball tomorrow night,” the messenger said, handing him a piece of parchment paper. “We encourage all youths and their families to attend.”

Finn walked upstairs, rolling his eyes at what his stepmother and her children called “music.” He gently tapped on the door, and was met with a cold glare from all three of them.

“WHAT DO YOU WANT?” his stepmother exclaimed, the large bird’s feather’s rustling as she did. “I thought we told you not to disturb us Zero!” the son snarled. Finn flinched at the use of the name. They called him that because they believed he was worthless, and Finn didn’t argue with them. They were probably right.

“I.. I have a royal decree. The prince wants to invite all youths and their families to the masquerade ball tomorrow…” Finn said softly, holding the paper out to them.

“Give me that!” his stepmother said, reading over the paper. Her eyes widen in surprise as her children clamored behind here, trying to get a look at the paper.

“Oh, this is exciting news!” she said, turning towards her children, “We must get ready immediately!” Her children squawked and screamed upon reading the paper, “We’re gonna be the most beautiful ones there!” Their mother laughed, “I’m sure you will. The price will surely take notice to one of you, and maybe we can become royals!”

Finn coughed quietly, forcing the three of them out of their excitement to glare at him. “M-May I go as well…?” His stepmother tilted her head at him, while her children yelled at him. “No you can’t! You’re nothing! The prince would never notice a zero like you!”

The stepmother shushed her children, “Why of course you can come… provided that you have a suitable mask made. You shant be going in anything premade, you must make that mask yourself.” Finn smiled softly, grinning, “Of course.”

The stepmother smiled softly at him, a wicked smiled that Finn knew very well. “However, there is a list of chores I need to have done before we leave tomorrow. They must be completed before we leave, and if they are not done before we go, then you shall not join us.”

Finn’s face fell as she handed him a long scroll of chores to do. His step-siblings snickered in the background. “Of course… I’ll get them done, as well as make my own mask.”

His stepmother looked down at him, “Wonderful, Zero! Now! Complete your chores for today, and then immediately go to sleep. You have a long day ahead of you tomorrow.”

Finn nodded, and left the room. How on earth was he going to create a handmade mask and complete these chores by tomorrow evening? He sighed, and went about his day until it was nearly midnight. He was exhausted by the amount of chores he was given today, and tomorrow’s list was longer and even more grueling. He fell asleep, dreaming about the castle on the hill.

\--------------

The next day, Finn woke up bright and early, and immediately went to begin his chores. He had to get them done before that evening, and he had a plan on how to accomplish that.

He first went to his stepfamily's rooms, careful not to wake them, and gathered all their dirty clothes. He would get them cleaned while also cleaning dishes. While there, he noticed a small bead necklace in the garbage his step-sister’s room, and took it, thinking it’d make a perfect accent to his mask, and in his brother’s garbage, a feathered hat, noting how he could fasten a mask with it.

As the day went on, Finn worked hard to combine his chores together, often doing two or three things at once as quickly and efficiently as he could. He was exhausted, but he had to do it, just for the chance of being happy on his 18th birthday.

Despite his findings, he didn’t know if he had everything he wanted for his mask. As he was taking out garbage, he noticed his stepmother toss away a small red gem. He picked it up, and kept it, noting that it felt odd to him.

As the moon fell, the stepmother and her children were finishing up getting ready. “Now children, you remember how to present yourselves in front of the royal family, correct?” The two younger birds nodded, “Oh yes mother! We want to impress!” She smiled, “Very good! No squabbling. At least not in public. If you do, you will be punished.” The two siblings flinched at the mention of punishment.  
Just as they were about to exit the door, Finn came running down the steps, hair still wet from his bath. “Wait! I’m coming too!” he said, panting. His step-family turned around, his siblings groaning. “No! Zero! You can’t go!” Finn shook his head, “I finished my chores, and I made me a mask!”

He presented his mask, an odd mishmash of a feather hat with beaded eyeholes. It wasn’t perfect, but it was a mask. He decided not to put the ruby on it, though he kept it with him just in case.  
“Well, Zero, I’m amazed that you were able to do it!” his stepmother said, her scorn visible under the guise of happiness. “You even fastened yourself a mask…” she said, looking closely at it, grinning.  
Finn didn’t like that grin, and the rock in his stomach dropped even further when his stepmother pointed out to her children that Finn seems to have taken their items.

“WHAT?!” they exclaimed, clamoring over to Finn. They ripped the mask off of him, tearing it to shreds. “HOW DARE YOU TAKE MY HAT?!” the son yelled, kicking Finn in the stomach. “AND MY BEADS?!” his sister screamed, scratching at the jackal’s face, leaving a long bleeding cut across his eye. Their mother sat back, watching her children kick, scratch, and punch Finn for a good two or three minutes.  
“All right children, that’s enough,” she said, pulling them away. They turned and walked away, and she turned around, looking behind her at the bloodied, bruised jackal, “Good night, Zero.” She slammed the door shut, leaving Zero in the foyer, crying.

He couldn’t believe it, he couldn’t stop them. It’s all he wanted to do was stop them, but he was too weak. “I really am a zero…” he cried out to an empty room. His tears fell, a few of them dropping on the ruby that had fallen away from him.

The ruby began to glow, a bright red filling the room. “What…?” From the ruby, a vision of what looked like himself appeared. The other jackal was wearing a mask that covered his whole face. “Who are you..?” Finn asked softly.

The other jackal looked down at him, “You are not weak. You are not a zero.” His voice was deep, but calm, soothing Finn in a way he hasn’t been in a long time.

The jackal removed his mask, and handed it to Finn. Underneath, Finn couldn’t see his face, it seemed blurry and distorted. “This mask will fit you, and only you,” he said, “With it on, you are infinite.”

Finn held the mask, putting it on him. It made him feel confident. “As long as you wear this mask, no one will know who you are, but once the stroke of midnight strikes, the mask will no longer protect your identity, understand?” Finn nodded.

As Finn adjusted to seeing out the mask’s eye holes, he noticed that the jackal floating in the red glow was none other than himself, smiling back at him. “Happy birthday, Finn,” he said, disappearing in a flash. Finn smiled under the mask, and bolted out the door, running as fast as he could to the castle on the hill.

\--------------

As Finn arrived, he walked right past his step-family, who didn’t even notice him, despite the rest of him being unmistakably him. ‘This must be the mask’s power…’ he thought.

The ball was everything he hoped it could be and more. Finn was having a blast, even if no one knew it was his birthday. He hoped that he’d be able to meet the prince soon. As he stepped out to get some fresh air, he bumped into a red wolf, knocking the wolf to his feet.

“Sorry!” Finn said to him, helping him up. Finn was immediately taken to the wolf, his spectacles highlighting his glowing gold eyes.

“Don’t worry about it,” the wolf said. “My name’s Gadget.” Finn looked him over, “Umm.. I’m..” he hesitated for a moment, fearing someone from his family might overhear, “I’m Infinite.” Gadget smiled at him, holding a hand out to him, “Would you like to dance?”

Finn smiled softly, taking Gadget’s hand, holding him close. The two stood there, dancing slowly for a long while, talking about nothing in particular. At the same time, both of them had a thought, ‘So this is love..’

Finn was brought out of his stupor as the clock chimed, looking up, he noticed it was midnight. Pulling away, he apologized to Gadget, “I’m sorry! I must go!”

“But wait..!” Gadget said, trying to pull him back. “I umm.. I must go meet the prince!” Finn said, pulling away. “The prince? But…” Gadget said softly, running after him.

As Finn ran out of the door, he passed his step-family, who thought that the person running past them was familiar. Running down the steps, Finn tripped for a second, the mask falling off of him. He didn’t have the time to pick it up, so he ran, and didn’t stop running until he was home.

Gadget stopped in front of the mask, and picked it up. “This looks custom made…” he noted, “I bet is was made to perfectly fit his face.”

\--------------

The next day, Prince Gadget issued a royal decree, looking to find the boy who fits the mask. As Finn heard his siblings screech about it, he held his hands to his mouth. He danced with the prince! He doubted the prince would want him though, not after finding out he was just a zero.

As the illusion of Finn said, no one but him would fit the mask. As the Prince and his entourage approached Finn’s home, the stepmother prepped her children. “You MUST fit that mask, my children! If you don’t, SEVERE punishment will be happening to you!” she warned them. Both of them nodded, excited to try on the mask.

Finn watched from the top steps, his stepmother glaring at him every few seconds to make sure that he didn’t come down into view. He watched his two step-siblings fail to put on the mask. The Prince and his court were about the leave when Gadget noticed the stepmother glaring up the stairs.

“Is there anyone else here?” he asked her. “Oh no! No one at all!” she said, grinning wide. “Let me check…” Gadget said, grabbing the mask from his assistant.

He tried to walk towards the stairs, but was blocked by the stepmother. “I told you, there is no one there!” Gadget could tell she was lying, and glared at her, “M’lady, if you do not let me up there, I will have you arrested.” 

Her eyes widened, but she stepped back. Finn stepped into view, and his stepmother started to screech, “Oh don’t pay the help any mind! He was here at home all night!”

Despite this, Gadget walked up to Finn, and placed the mask on him. “A perfect fit…” he said, much to the horror of Finn’s step-family.

Taking off the mask, Finn smiled at Gadget, “Surely… I’m just a zero, I’m nothing…” Gadget shook his head, pulling Finn close, “No… You’re Infinite, remember?”

They walked out of the house, arm-in-arm. The Prince and Infinite were soon wed, and they lived happily ever after.


	3. Day 3: First Kiss/Cuddle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Story 3: Puppy Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is technically part of my Sonic Jobs AU, but it fits perfectly here.

Ten-year old Finn the Jackal sulked around the school’s playground, looking for the little red wolf he likes to tease. Finn thought the wolf was a weirdo, he never spoke, even when Finn did mean things like pull his tail or take his glasses. Finn didn’t hate the wolf, he just wanted him to talk!

About five minutes later, he found him in the middle of a sandbox, other kids around him kicking sand at him. The wolf was crying, and that made Finn really mad, and he didn’t know why.

“Hey!!!” Finn said, throwing a pinecone he picked up at them, “Leave him alone!!” The three boys turned around and glared at the jackal, but he didn’t back down. “And what’re you gonna do about it, weakling?” one of them taunted.

Finn screamed, throwing himself at them. He was smaller than any of the boys, but there was no way they were gonna be mean to the wolf! “I’m not weak!!” Finn yelled at them as he tried to push one of them to the ground.

“Why do you care about this freak, anyway?” another one asked, pushing Finn on his back. The jackal landed in the sand next to the wolf, who flinched and scurried away to a corner.

They started to kick sand at Finn, who flailed as they did. The sand suddenly stopped when the small red wolf kicked one of the boys in the knee when they weren’t looking.

“Hey!!” the boy said, cornering the wolf. He picked up a rock and was about to throw it at him when the other boys stopped him. “Dude, they’re not worth it!” they said. The boy huffed, and left them be.

Finn crawled over to the wolf, who flinched. “Hey! I’m not gonna hurt you…” Finn said softly. “You okay?” The wolf nodded, looking away. In the sand, he wrote that Finn teased him, why did he help him.

Finn tilted his head, “Cause I just wanna get you to talk to me! I didn’t like them being mean to you, I didn’t mean to be mean to you!!” The wolf tilted his head curiously, and Finn felt something he couldn’t explain.

“What’s your name?” Finn asked before he realized. He’s known the wolf for three years, yet never bothered to remember his name.

The wolf looked up at him, and said softly, almost so quiet that Finn couldn’t hear him, “Gadget.”

Finn’s eyes widened, “You can speak!” Gadget nodded, but didn’t speak any more. Finn pulled him into a tight hug, the first of many, “Well Gadget! From now on, we’re friends, okay? I’ll protect you from any bullies or meanies, okay?”

\---------------------------------

Five years later, and the two boys were almost inseparable. They did their best to take all the same classes, and they often spent time at each other’s houses.

On this particular day, Finn was staying over at Gadget’s house. They were currently procrastinating on studying for their upcoming math test by playing video games.

“Dude, you’re cheating!” Finn said, realizing he lost the race to Gadget yet again. Gadget stuck out his tongue, and laughed softly.

Finn noticed Gadget was a lot more emotive around him than with others. Little laughs, grunts, and noises that he’d only make around Finn.

The frustrated jackal put down the controller, and booped Gadget in the nose. “Well! I’m hungry dude, I’m gonna make that pizza your mom got us!” The wolf nodded, climbing up on his bed and changing the application to Netflix.

Finn walked out of the bedroom, and into Gadget’s kitchen, taking the frozen pizza out of the freezer and into the oven, not even bothering to let the oven preheat.

The jackal looked up at a picture of Gadget’s family, his eyes pausing at Gadget. He felt something stirring in his chest, but he still wasn’t sure what. He felt so strongly towards Gadget, and no one else has ever made him feel this way.

Sitting at the table, he pulled out his phone, browsing through the gallery. The entire gallery was pictures of him and Gadget, them on vacation, at school, doing whatever. A few were some artsy shots Gadget’s brother, Gears, took of the two of them while they were exploring an old hotel.

He sat there for a good five minutes, just looking at the pictures of him and Gadget, that strange feeling welling up in his chest, when a quiet voice made him jump. “Finn?” It was Gadget.

“Oh! Sorry Gadge, I got a bit carried away doing uhh....” Finn said, a little embarrassed. Gadget shook it off, and grabbed his hand, leading him into the bedroom.

“So what’s on the menu for tonight?” Finn asked, having not let go of Gadget’s hand, despite them sitting on the bed now. The wolf grinned, and pointed at an old zombie movie. Finn rolled his eyes, “Are you surrre dude? Even zombies make you scared!”

Gadget elbowed his friend, glaring at him, golden eyes meeting yellow and blue. Finn felt his breath stop for a second as they made eye contact.

Time returned to Finn a moment later, the jackal pulling away flustered. “You start the movie and I’ll get the food!” He rushed out of the door, the wolf tilting his head as he walked out.

The jackal stood in the kitchen nervously, tilting on his feet. He pulled the pizza out of the oven, cutting it up, and trying to keep his mind off the obvious elephant.

He knew for a long time that he liked boys, but he never thought he felt that way about his own best friend. “Gadget will hate me if he knew…” he said to himself.

He walked back into the bedroom, handing Gadget a plate as he sat down next to him. Finn couldn’t concentrate on the movie at all, his thoughts running wild about how CLOSE they were sitting together.

Suddenly, he heard Gadget yelp, the wolf gripping Finn tight. The closeness made Finn blush, but he didn’t push Gadget away. The wolf would often do this during scary movies, and Finn knew this was no different.

Except it was for him. Finn felt all sorts of emotions as Gadget held him, even as the film resolved in a peaceful climax with the main couple kissing on a hill as the sun rose.

As the film ended, Gadget didn’t let go, and Finn only pulled him closer. “Gadge..?” Finn said, turning his head to face the wolf’s.

The two of them were so close their noses were touching, their eyes staring right into one another’s. Finn felt his breath hitch.

“Gadget… Gadge I…” Finn hesitated his words, but somehow Gadget knew. The wolf leaned in, planting a small peck right on Finn’s lips.

Finn’s heart stopped as Gadget kissed him, his mind running a mile a minute. “I love you too, Finn…” Gadget said softly, holding the jackal tight. Finn blinked, he didn’t even realise it. He loved Gadget. He always has, ever since that day on the playground.

Finn gave Gadget a small kiss in return, and smiled, “Love you, you weirdo.”


	4. Day 4: Injured/Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Story 4: Special Victim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been watching WAY too much L&O:SVU lately, so that’s why this is this LOL (Despite my love for SVU, sorry, ACAB)  
> As such, TRIGGER WARNINGS for mentions of sexual abuse and rape  
> Also, we'll finally get a story from Gadget's point of view.

Gadget’s mind was racing, he was called to the hospital, by the police no less! He walked into a waiting room, frantic, anxiety racing.

The red wolf sat there, still not knowing what was going on, not even sure where Finn was, until he was approached by two detectives. “Are you.. Gadget, by any change?” a woman asked. The wolf nodded, and she nodded back, “Well, I’m Liv, this is El, and, we’re so sorry to tell you this, but your husband, Finn, was raped.”

Gadget blinked in shock, and then screamed. “No…” he said, “No…” Liv placed a hand on his shoulder, and he started to cry.  
“Sir, we’re going to need you to tell us… is there anyone you know who’d do this to him?” El asked, a good five minutes later. Gadget shook his head, he didn’t. How could he? “C-Can I see him…?” Gadget asked quietly. The two detectives nodded, and lead Gadget into the room where Finn was being held.

“Gadge!” Finn said, pulling the wolf in a tight hug. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,” Gadget said to him, the two of them sobbing into each other’s shoulders. “It’s neither of your guys fault,” Liv said.

“We will find who did this,” El said to them, handing the two canines a card. “Please, if you remember anything else, give us a call, okay?” The two detectives walked out, passing a sympathetic look at the couple.

Gadget tilted his head, “How’re you feeling…?” Finn groaned, “Like shit. Whoever did this to me drugged me to hell and back. I can’t remember anything!” The wolf held him tight.

“I can’t remember anything.. he’s gonna hurt someone else, Gadge! And it’s gonna be my fault!” Finn said, tears starting to fall again. Gadget shushed him, “It’s not your fault, Finn.”

The two of them laid there for a long while, the doctors wanted to keep Finn overnight just in case, and didn’t dare to remove Gadget.

\----TWO MONTHS LATER----

Gadget looked over at his husband, who was calmly watching the TV, sipping on some coffee. Ever since his rape, Finn had barely left the house. Gadget knew he tried his hardest, but his strong façade could only hold so long.

“How’re you feeling..?” Gadget asked. Finn shook his head, looking down at his lap. Gadget walked over and sat next to him, holding him in a tight squeeze. Finn flinched for a second, but hugged him back.

Finn just hadn’t been the same lately. He’s been more nervous, more withdrawn than normal. Finn was usually the loud one, but these days, he barely talked more than Gadget, barely slept, barely ate, and the longer his rapist went uncaught, the more worried Gadget got.

“I just can’t get it out of my head, yknow?” Finn said softly, “I remember everything he did to me… but I just… can’t remember his face!” He slapped his hands on his knees, frustrated. “I just… I just wish I could do more…” Finn cried softly, pulling Gadget close.

“The detectives told me that the guy did it to someone else before me…” Finn said softly. Gadget didn’t know what to say, and just held his husband as tight as he could, the jackal crying into his shoulder.

An hour and a lot more tears later, a knock at their door made Gadget look up. Finn was asleep on the couch next him; Gadget got up, making sure not to wake him.

“Liv,” he said softly, opening the door. “Hey Gadget, can I come in?” she asked. The detective came in, and sat on the chair across from the couch, where Finn had woken up.

“Hey Finn… I have some news,” Liv said. Finn tilted his head, his unkept hair all falling to one side. “We have a suspect in custody, his DNA matches what was left at both crimes,” she said softly.

Finn’s eyes widen, “R-Really?” Liv nodded, “He’s never going to hurt you or anyone else again. Gadget held Finn close, and Finn started to sob, not tears of sorry, but of joy.

“If you can, Finn, we’d like for you to testify against him. Our attorney, Kim, she’ll get you all set up,” Liv said, handing them a card. “Will you be up for it?” she asked. Finn nodded, “I’ll do whatever I need to. Whatever it takes to help.” Liv nodded, got up, and walked to the door.

She turned around to look at them, “You’re safe now.” Gadget held Finn tight as she left. They were safe.


	5. Day 5: Tears/Scar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Story 5: Scarred

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a bit late, whoops!  
> This time to story actually takes place (sorta) in canon! Wow! It's partially a rewrite of the scene where Shadow beats the crap out of Infinite in Episode Shadow.

Finn peered into the forest, it was dark, but he could still see relatively well. Eggman was screaming on the other end of his radio, hollering about some hedgehog who made it through his base.

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a black and red hedgehog making his way to the entrance to Eggman’s base. Finn shot a blast of energy from his Wisp-powered blade, making the hedgehog stop in his tracks.

“You will go no further!” Finn said, “You may have defeated my squad, but you won’t get past me!” The jackal snarled, charging at the hedgehog, blade in hand.

“Hmph..” the hedgehog said, before teleporting away from him. “What..?” Finn said, before being kicked from the back.

“Agh!” the jackal grunted, landing on his stomach. Finn growled, picking himself up and charging again at the hedgehog.

“Chaos spear!” Finn stopped dead in his tracks, dropping his sword as the burst of energy slashed his face, his right eye going red. “Gah..!” he yelled out, clutching his eye.

“Hmph… weak,” the hedgehog said, teleporting away.

Finn shook in fear, in anger. “Me… weak..? I am not WEAK!” he screamed, tears and blood falling down his face.

\----After the War----

Gadget took off running, he couldn’t stay with the Resistance much longer. He felt horrible for lying to them about why he left, but what he was about to do wasn’t something he wanted them involved with.

Looking up, the wolf realized he found himself at the Imperial Tower. Infinite had to be here somewhere. He clutched the Phantom Ruby prototype he had, the energy in it glowing faintly, as if it was sensing someone or something.

Gadget looked around, wondering why he was out here alone looking for a homicidal maniac who tried to kill him. But he saw Infinite’s face… Only briefly, during their skirmish on the Metropolian rooftops.

He used his grappler to close the distance and kicked the jackal in the stomach, it made him fall back and knocked his mask off. And Gadget saw his face, he saw the scar, and he knew then, deep in his bones, that he wanted to save him.

Climbing the rubble was rough, any footholds Gadget found were iffy at best, and deadly at worse. He knew it wasn’t going to be easy, but he needed to make it to the top, where he and Sonic defeated Infinite.

It was close to sundown, and Gadget was thankful that it was the actual sun going down and not a giant death ball sun. He could still feel the heat from it, and he’s surprised his Phantom Ruby wasn’t completely destroyed by making the sun disappear.

Finally, he made it to the site where Sonic and him defeated Infinite. “I hope… we didn’t kill him,” Gadget said softly. His ruby pulsated gently, and then started to blink faster as he moved deeper in.

“He must be here…” Gadget thought, digging through piles of rubble. And that’s where he found him, mask cracked, the ruby on his chest shattered, leaving bleeding cuts everywhere.

And right there, the scar on his eye. Gadget picked up the jackal, who was breathing so shallow that Gadget didn’t even notice it at first, and grappled away.


	6. Day 6: Safe/Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Story 6: Safe and Sound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda wanted a darker take on safe...

Gadget groaned, blinking his eyes a few times. He didn’t know where he was at all, last thing he remembered was getting his ass handed to him by Infinite.

‘This sucks…’ Gadget thought to himself, ‘I had him! How did I lose…?’ The wolf tried to move, but found that he couldn’t. He tried to pull against his restraints, but found he didn’t have the energy to do so.

“Ahh.. I see you’ve woken up.” Gadget looked around for the voice, but could barely see in the dimly lit room, acutely aware that he was missing his glasses.

“Where am I?” Gadget asked. “Hmmm…” the voice said, “Somewhere safe.” Gadget blinked in surprise, safe? He didn’t feel safe at all.

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed the flash of the Phantom Ruby, and suddenly Infinite was in front of him. The wolf snarled at him, “Why did you take me here? What’s your problem?”

The jackal laughed, a deep and unsettling laugh that left Gadget uneasy. “I’ve taken a… special interest in you, wolf.” He made a motion with his hand, “You were badly hurt during our last skirmish, and so… I took you somewhere to heal.”

Gadget glared at him, “You should’ve left me to die.” Infinite chuckled, a lighter laugh, but still unnerving nonetheless. “Absolutely not. You interest me… Gadget, was it?”

Before Gadget realized it, the jackal had removed his mask, and behind it was a smiling face. If he didn’t know any better, Gadget would call it peaceful, but it felt more like the calm before the storm. “I’ll keep you here, safe and sound, away from the battle.”


	7. Day 7: Stargazing/Sunset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Story 7: Dawn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it’s SUNSET, but I feel like SUNRISE works better here :P

On a small hill in the middle of nowhere in particular, there sat two canines, a wolf and a jackal. They were close, closer than friends, some might say.

The wolf was pointing at the stars, drawing lines between them, making constellations. His companion just smiled, listening to him talk. The wolf talked so rarely, and the jackal made an effort to appreciate every moment he did.

The jackal pulled him close, a display of affection that was rare to the wolf. They sat there, close, together. Around them, the world may have been raging, but here and now was all that mattered to them.

Together, they watched the sun rise over the ruins of a lake, mountains, and in the distance, a city that they both knew, but also knew that they couldn’t return to. Not for a long while anyway.

They watched the world around them go from a deep, dark blue, to a blisteringly bright orange. They squinted in the light, but appreciated the moment nonetheless. These moments of peace and tranquility were so rare in their lives.

Together, all that mattered was each other. Together, only the stars in the sky mattered. Together, only the rise and fall of the sun mattered.

Together, they were whole. Together, they were infinite.


End file.
